Along with the advent of the era of third-generation mobile communication technologies (3rd-generation; 3G for short), communication devices become more and more intelligent, which have higher requirements on conventional power distribution, and therefore, a brand new design idea of power distribution emerges, that is, intelligent power distribution implemented through electronic switch technologies, control technologies and monitoring technologies. A power distribution box for the intelligent power distribution is capable of providing excellent value-added services for clients, and output capacity of power distribution branches may be set and managed locally or remotely. In a system using a novel intelligent power distribution box, a power supply is distributed by the intelligent power distribution box and then supplies power for each electric device. A remote management platform performs management, such as monitoring power distribution situation and configuring circuit breaker capacity, on the intelligent power distribution box through a dedicated management network.
In the prior art, the configuration of the circuit breaker capacity of the intelligent power distribution box may be implemented locally or remotely. When the circuit breaker capacity is configured locally, a visual configuration tool (Commissioning Tools), such as a notebook computer or a palmtop (Personal Digital Assistant; PDA for short), may be used to manually configure the switch capacity of the intelligent power distribution box locally according to the actual load situation of the device. The specific configuration procedure includes: first, an engineer manually collects power requirements of electric devices before a system is powered on; configures the circuit breaker capacity of each power supply branch of the intelligent power distribution box by using a configuration tool through a local terminal or by configuring a dual in-line package switch manually; and then, starts the intelligent power distribution box to supply power for the electric devices. When the circuit breaker capacity is configured remotely, a remote management background may be used, so as to configure the switch capacity of the intelligent power distribution box at the remote background according to load situation of the device. The specific configuration procedure includes: first, an engineer manually collects power requirements of electric devices before a system is powered on; configures the circuit breaker capacity of each power supply branch of the intelligent power distribution box by using a configuration tool through the remote background; and then, starts the intelligent power distribution box to supply power for the electric devices.
In the prior art, before configuring the circuit breaker capacity of each branch of the intelligent power distribution box, it is required to collect information of the electric devices manually, and then configure each branch of the intelligent power distribution box separately. Ports of the intelligent power distribution box need to be correspondingly configured for the electric devices, so that the configuration procedure is complex. Errors easily occur in the remote configuration and cannot be found, resulting in that a circuit breaker of the intelligent power distribution box cannot function correspondingly. When load capacity changes, reconfiguration is needed, and automatic configuration according to actual capacity cannot be achieved.